


no fun leaving me behind

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP, butt plug, idk just read it???, is that even a tag, seriously just a quick drabble because there isn't enough conmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically connie comes home early from work and wow his beautiful blonde hubba hubba is yankin' it in the bedroom. mirror sex follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no fun leaving me behind

**Author's Note:**

> how do i title 
> 
> excuse my lack of capitalization and severe abuse of the comma and run on sentences
> 
> happy nearly thanksgiving take some smut

humming a cheerful, made up tune, connie unlocked the front door and immediately kicked off his shoes. he'd just left work early- perks of being best friends with his boss (sasha was a god send)- and decided to bring armin lunch. but stepping inside, he notices that he couldn't hear armin. he isn't in the living room surrounded by books or having a conference via skype that he normally did on thursday afternoons, but was nowhere to be found.

"armin?" connie calls, placing his jacket on the back of the couch.

he pauses misdtep when he hears the first low moan coming from their shared bedroom. instantly, a grin appears on his face. "well, well, what do we have here?" he muttered to himself.

he cracks the door open just an inch and his jaw drops at the sight of armin with his legs bent and spread and sweat plastering his floppy blond hair to his forehead; his pale, flushed skin stretched over the thin, toned muscles, and his long but gentle fingers are rubbing the wet skin around his ass. there's a plug, one connie had gotten him, plain black, thick, that was shoves inside, the base covered with lube.

it's a sight to see.

armin moans again, tailing off with a squeak as he leans back on one hand, using the other to flick the tip of his cock and making it bounce against his thigh. "hah.. fuck.."

"never took you for being vain."

he says that loudly but before he could finish the first syllable, armin is nearly screaming and blushes even harder, shutting his legs. his entire body curls in on itself and it takes connie a moment to realize, with the blissful, slightly painful, look on the blond's face, he came from the shift.

the world stops for a split second, it seems, before connie can tell his legs to move, taking him to stand in front of armin, and his arms to grip his lover's face tight between his hands. he mutters a drawn out, "fuck," then leaning in and planting his lips square on armin's.

they kiss a few times, connie trying to deepen them but armin's lazy, post-high, lingering swipes with his tongue keep him from doing so. armin connects their hands and sets them astride his waist, questions in a sloppy tone why connie was back so early, and connie replies amidst leaving kisses against his pale, pink chest that he left work early and wow, what a nice surprise.

"i'm not vain," armin tacks on, bringing one hand to cup around connie's neck.

"says the one yanking it in front of a mirror," connie smirks.

he brings himself up onto the bed and settles himself behind armin, wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling his knees up. against the wall is the mirror closet doors, showing every inch of armin's naked body for connie's eyes to admire.

armin's blushing again though they both can't take their eyes off of the way the stark black contrasts against his white skin. "so nice," connie mutters, lips against armin's throat, palms dancing on his inner thighs, tracing closer and closer. "is this what you do when i'm gone?" he asks, presses his mouth to armin's ear.

armin hums an affirmative and connie sighs, rubbing himself against armin's lower back. "you should film it so i can watch too. it's no fun leaving me behind." he puts two fingers against the base of the plug, presses once, twice, before he begins to pull on it, just barely.

"filming it is even more embarrassing, connie.." armin turns, hides his face in connie's work shirt.

"but you like that, don't you?" connie kisses armin's cheek and tugs hard, popping the plug out of his hole, making armin keen and curse under his breath as his face scrunches up with pleasure. 

"connie," he pants, one hand going to his dick and the other going to slid two fingers inside himself, spreading his hole open. "watch me," armin says, stroking pinching the head of his cock between his fingers, "watch me, please."

connie brought his own hand back behind armin, unbuttoning his pants and groaning as he pulled his dick out, the underside dragging against armin's back. he locked eyes with the blond in the mirror and used his free hand to tweak his flushed chest. "i'm watching, i'm here. you look so sexy like this." from his chest, connie drags his fingers further down, past armin's cock and to his lubed hole, adding three fingers to the already two inside. the stretch is just barely squeezing to fit his fingers from the plug and that's honestly the hottest thing he's felt ever.

"not gonna last," connie whispers into armin's shoulder blade as he strokes himself in time with pumping his fingers in and out of the blond, who's squirming and keening under both of their hands.

it doesn't take long for armin's thighs to squeeze around connie's wrist, constricting tight as his body tenses, releasing with a whining, "oh god," for the second time. connie's hits suddenly as well, his chest clenches and his cock shoots onto armin's back, tainting the beautifully white skin.

 

and then connie cleans him up all nice and kisses him gently and let's armin nap for a bit while he showers and changes and reheats lunch and kisses him one more time and then they eat and cuddle and shit

**Author's Note:**

> ending is shit but idc sue me
> 
> seriously why isn't there more conmin i think that's a problem ok


End file.
